Nouveau Départ
by Dan4lov
Summary: RPF - IFC. Lili vient de rompte avec son compagnon. Elle se voit offrir l'opportunité d'aller vivre à Londres. Dans l'avion, elle rencontre un homme charmant, qui lui fait relativement de l'effet. / Relations avec Dougie, Harry et Danny.
1. Le commencement

**Titre: Nouveau départ**

**Disclamer: **Les membres de McFly ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas. Lili et Gaelle sont par contre mes créations.

**Pairing: **À découvrir avec la fic. J'admets par contre que Danny, Dougie et Harry auront des conflits amoureux.

**Résumé: **RPF **- **IFC. Lili vient de rompte avec son compagnon. Elle se voit offrir l'opportunité d'aller vivre à Londres. Dans l'avion, elle rencontre un homme charmant, qui lui fait relativement de l'effet.

**Note: **C'est une fic plutôt personnel. J'aimerais évidemment que l'histoire soit centré sur moi-même. En fait, je crois que c'est une vrai Mary-Sue. Je vous remercie d'être indulgent, surtout pour les parties en anglais! :) R/R Svp!

* * *

Étendue sur mon lit, la tête sur mes genoux, je me m'y à réfléchir. Je venais de terminer ma relation de quelques années avec celui que je croyais être le bon de façon brusque. Ironiquement, je ne ressentais aucune tristesse. Seulement de la colère.

De la colère puisque cet homme, qui se proposait autrefois comme étant l'homme de ma vie, agissait maintenant comme si je n'existais plus de façon positive pour lui. Probablement même, qu'il essayait de me détruire. Émotionnellement, m'épuisée, me faire souffrir. Heureusement, jamais je ne me laisserais faire à ce petit jeu stupide qu'était la séparation. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était le calme, la quiétude, le silence. Je voulais pouvoir revenir à une vie plus que normal, comme avant.

Je pris l'une de mes mèches de cheveux blondes et l'enroula sur elle-même. Mes méninges tournaient à cent à l'heure et ce, depuis plus de deux jours, déjà.

Un coup se fit entendre à la porte de ma chambre.

Je me contentai de fermer les yeux, silencieusement.

Ce qu'il y avait de plus épuisant dans une rupture, ce n'était pas d'avoir à penser à la personne perdue. Non, c'était de devoir expliquer à tous ses amis, sa famille, ses proches, pourquoi, la dites relation s'est terminé. C'était de devoir prouver que je n'en éprouvais aucune peine, alors que tous me disait que je pouvais me confier à eux. Ironiquement, même si je le faisais un jour, je ne doutais qu'ils m'écoutent vraiment en étant intéressé.

Non pas que mes proches ne m'aimaient pas, mais c'était plutôt que j'étais spéciale. J'avais des pensées que nulle autre n'avait. On aurait parfois pu dire que je venais d'une autre planète.

- _Lili, tu es là_? Murmura une voix féminine derrière la porte.

Je soupirai longuement, tout en me relevant de son lit. Jamais je ne pourrais être tranquille, oh grand jamais. Pourtant, j'aurais du m'en douter. Ma colocataire, l'une de mes plus vieilles amies, était revenu en ville, s'inquiétant, évidemment, de mon état de santé.

De nouveaux coups derrière la porte, cette fois, un peu plus rapidement.

Je me replaçai rapidement ses lunettes sur mon nez et me frotta les cheveux avec dégoût. Je ne m'étais pas arrangé depuis déjà si longtemps. Je me demande quelle impression je peux donner...

- _J'arrive, j'arrive_, murmurais-je rapidement tout en me dirigeant en zombie vers la porte. Je tournai le loquet, et l'ouvrit doucement.

Derrière, une grande brune svelte et plutôt belle dame la regarda bêtement, un regard intrigué. Ma meilleure amie, sur qui je pouvais compter dans toutes les occasions, entra dans ma chambre sans demander permission, et me fixa intensément.

- _Je vais bien, inquiète toi pas._

Je feins un sourire, qui sembla plaire à ma copine.

Je voyais ses yeux verts redevenir taquins comme ils l'étaient habituellement. Je savais que j'allais pouvoir la duper aussi rapidement que les autres.

- _T'as pas fait tout ce chemin-là pour moi, Gaëlle?_ Demandais-je.

- _Oui..._

Ma copine me regarda sérieusement pendant quelques instants, puis une lueur se forma dans ses yeux, au même moment qu'un large sourire.

- _Tu a un rendez-vous_? Hurlais-je presque, en la prenant dans mes bras.

- _Tu me connais un peu trop bien._

_- Je le connais?_

_- Non, je crois pas_, murmura-t-elle, se défaisant de l'entraine.

Elle se dirigea lentement vers le lit ou elle s'assit à son aise.

-_ Il... Il est presque parfait_, dit-elle, l'air rêveuse.

- _Presque?_

_- En fait, c'est qu'il est un peu trop... Comme moi, tu vois?  
_

J'éclatai de rire. Je savais trop bien ce que ma meilleure amie voulait dire. Autant moi, je rêvais du prince charmant, de la belle vie en couple, avec une maison et des enfants, autant ma copine elle, ne pouvait rester en place. Sans vouloir être vulgaire, elle aimait, un peu trop la présence des hommes.

- _Vous allez vous supporter aussi longtemps alors, c'est déjà un début_, ricanais-je.

- _Ouais, c'est ça, c'est ça.  
_

Je la regardai, amusée. Elle était partie depuis deux semaines seulement, mais je dois admettre que sa présence m'avait manquée. Nous avions un lien spéciale elle et moi. Nous avions le don de bien nous entendre, alors que nos caractères auraient du, naturellement, aider à nous entre-tuer.

- _Tu restes pour longtemps?_

_- Oui et... non.  
_

Je la regardai, intriguée.

- _Je... Je peux te confier un secret?_ Murmura-t-elle.

- _C'est à tes risques et périls !_

_- C'est ma date de ce soir tu vois. Il part pour Londres, demain soir. Et Je pars avec lui._

_- Mais tu ne le connais à peine!_

_- Je sais ! C'est absurde non? J'ai pourtant envie de le suivre, malgré que je ne connaisse presque pas.  
_

Je soupirai, ayant de la difficulté à caché ma peine.

-_ Tu va m'abandonné, ici? Alors que je viens de me séparer?_

_- Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu allais bien? _Coupa-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

- _Oui je sais... Je... Je ne veux pas que tu partes Gaëlle, je vais m'ennuyer de toi! Et puis, tu pars pour combien de temps?  
_

Je la regardai, les deux mains placées en forme de prière, les yeux suppliants. Je me surprenais moi-même à agir de la sorte, surtout que je voulais normalement être seule et en paix. Pourtant, maintenant qu'elle était revenue, je voulais garder ma meilleure amie pour moi.

Elle ricana tout en me tapotant la tête.

- _Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Peut-être pour toujours._

Mon regard devint vide. Quoi? Pour toujours? Je n'aurai plus de colocataire? Plus de meilleure amie?

- _Ça dépend... de toi._ Ajouta-elle.

-_ Q-Quoi?_

Comment est-ce que ça pouvait dépendre de moi?

-_ Est-ce que tu veux venir habiter avec moi, à Londres ?_

Je ne pouvais plus rien dire. Les mots manquaient dans mon cerveau présentement. Moi, à Londres? Bon, oui, mon anglais était relativement acceptable, mais -moi-?

- _Je me suis dit que, puisque tu n'as plus vraiment d'attachement ici, que tu as finalement terminé ta relation avec ce crétin..._

Je ricanai fortement.

- _Et bien que peut-être tu voulais commencer une nouvelle vie là-bas. C'est comme un nouveau challenge._

_- T'es sur que tu veux que je vienne avec toi? Après tout, si tu y va pour ta date... Je... Je veux pas être dans tes pattes, tu vois._

_- Lili, tu es tellement silencieuse de toute façon ici, que la majorité du temps, les garçons que je ramène ne se rendent pas compte que tu es là..._

_- QUOI? Tu ramènes des garçons quand je suis là?  
_

Elle ria un bon moment, puis ajouta d'une mine sérieuse.

- _Tu n'entendais vraiment rien?_

Je la regardai bouche-bée une fois de plus. Elle était vraiment tout un spécimen.

-_ Donc, tu veux venir avec moi à Londres, ou pas?_

_- Je... Laisse-moi la nuit pour y penser._

_- Fais vite, plus tu prends du temps, moins tu as la chance d'acheter ton billet d'avion en même temps que moi. Mon appart est déjà loué là-bas._

Je soupirai tout en la poussant hors de ma chambre. Je la saluai une dernière fois, ferma ma porte, et me jeta dans mon lit.

L'Angleterre? Oui, j'avais longtemps eu un penchant pour ce pays. En fais, j'étais du type voyageuse. J'a-do-rais voyager. Mon plus gros voyage, à été celui en Espagne. Ça avait été merveilleux de rencontrer des gens qui ne parlaient pas la même langue que moi, et qui n'avais pas les mêmes coutumes.

Mais déménager de pays, carrément? Aller m'installer là ou je ne connaitrai personne d'autre que ma meilleure amie? Après tout, qu'est-ce que j'avais à perdre. Mon logis? Oui surement. Nous avions par contre la chance d'avoir un appartement loué aux mois, et non à l'année. Nous pouvions partir quand bon nous chantait. C'était déjà ça de moins à se préoccuper.

Après de nombreuses heures à me fendre le cerveau en deux, je vins à la conclusion que je devais le faire. Que c'était un signe du destin (Je vous avais prévenu que j'étais spéciale).

Lorsque je pris conscience que j'aurais à tout emballé, je me mis en sprint. Heureusement pour moi, l'appartement était déjà meublé, donc, je n'aurai pas à déménager de trucs hors de chez-moi.

Je crois que je n'ai jamais fait une valise aussi rapidement dans ma vie. J'ai réussi à tout faire entrer, mes vêtements, mes livres, mon ordinateur et ma musique dans ma belle grosse valise à roulette.

Je regardai le cadran qui affichait déjà cinq heures du matin. Je soupirai longuement, me demandant à quelle heure pouvait être l'avion, et si j'allais pouvoir dormir avant.

Je décidai de sortir de ma chambre, d'aller prendre une douche rapidement pour me sortir de mon état légume qu'avait causé ma rupture. En sortant, je vis ma copine qui était assise sur le sofa, sa grosse valise noire à ses côtés, regardant la télévision silencieusement. En m'entendant m'approcher, elle se retourna et me salua.

- _Tu as décidé?_

_- O-Oui. Je viens._

Son sourire s'agrandit jusqu'à ses oreilles.

- _De toute façon, tu n'avais pas le choix._

Elle leva rapidement sa main, deux billets d'avion entre son pouce et son index.

J'accourrai enlacer ma copine, oubliant que j'étais en serviette que je sortais de la douche.

- _Vas t'habiller! Et arrêter de me coller, tu es toute mouillée!_ Hurla-t-elle en ricanant, essayant de se défaire de mon accolade.

Je ne pouvais pas y croire, moi, j'allais en Angleterre ! À Londres! Je mis rapidement mes sous vêtement, une jupe blanche avec un patchwork sur un côté, et un gilet rouge vif. Je m'empressai de mettre un collier rouge et blanc qui s'agençait bien avec l'ensemble, et mes bracelets préférés. Je pris la valise et la transporta jusqu'au salon, ou m'attendais ma copine.

- _On part à quelle heure?_

_- On part pour l'avion dans une heure. L'avion part pour 11heures. Et en attendant, je DOIS te compter ma soirée d'hier._

Rapidement, je me rappelai de quoi elle parlait, elle était supposée rencontrer un homme qui lui ressemblait beaucoup. Un homme parfait pour elle.

- _Oui?_ Demandais-je, curieusement.

-_ Je suis partie le voir vers 8heures hier soir tu vois. Premièrement, j'arrive devant sa maison. Une immense maison! Mieux encore, que vois-je devant la porte?_

_- Non! Pas une moto?  
_

Elle ricana.

- _La plus belle moto que j'ai vue de ma vie. Tu sais comment j'a-d-o-r-e les hommes qui en conduisent une ?_

_- Malheureusement oui,_ répliquait-je, amusée.

- _Ensuite, il m'a fait visiter son palais, il a des tas de chiens dans sa cours arrière. Et ils sont si dociles! Ils sont tellement jolis, j'ai du passer près de deux heures à caresser leurs poils._

_- Mais il est parfait! _M'exclamais-je. Je connais que trop bien ma meilleur amie. Je savais quel était son homme idéal, et jusqu'à maintenant, il lui correspondait à la lettre.

-_ Et le sexe!_

Je ricanai fortement une fois de plus. J'aurais du m'en douter.

- _C'était ÉBLOUISSANT.  
_

Pour ses 22 ans, Gaëlle était une fille très épanouie, sexuellement parlant. Elle n'avait aucune gêne à me raconter plusieurs de ses aventures, de ses histoires cocasses.

L'heure passa très rapidement, et plus vite que nous ne pensions, nous étions devant les portes de l'aéroport, billets en main.

* * *

Le voyage fût long, mais j'avais déjà fait pire. De toute façon, j'ai passé la presque totalité à dormir. La nuit blanche que j'avais fait juste avant le voyage m'ayant aidé grandement.

J'étais assise seule dans l'avion. Étant donné que Gaëlle m'avait acheté un billet à la dernière minute, je dus me résigné à passer les longues heures sans parler à personne. Heureusement pour moi, le seul banc qu'il restait, lorsqu'elle avait acheté mon billet, était en première classe. Donc, j'avais la paix. Je ne sais pas comment je vais lui rembourser par contre. Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire.

Il restait déjà seulement une heure de vol. Je commençais à pouvoir observer la terre ferme par le hublot du voisin.

D'ailleurs, ce voisin était plutôt mignon. Non pas que je veuille déjà m'attacher, mais il n'y a rien à observer la beauté de quelqu'un, non?

Sentant surement le regard sur lui-même, il se retourna vers moi. Je le regardai, sentant la rougeur prendre possession de mon visage. Que je pouvais être sotte quelques fois. J'essayais de lui sourire, mais ses yeux bleus azurs m'hypnotisèrent. Je restai à le regarder pour ce qui me semblait une éternité, la bouche grande ouverte.

Il fini par me sourire, l'un des plus beaux sourire que j'ai vu de ma vie. Il était - tellement - parfait, physiquement.

Il avait une tuque verte sur la tête, laissant entrevoir des cheveux blonds sur les côtés. Un piercing sur sa lèvre lui donnait l'air un peu voyou, mais ses yeux étaient si enfantin, si amusé. Son t-shirt noir laissait entrevoir un grand tatou sur son bras.

- _Hi_, fini-t-il par dire.

Ma teinte rougeâtre disparu graduellement, mais mon corps était toujours alerte au moindre mouvement de mon voisin.

- _Where are you from_? Fini-t-il par dire, quelques minutes plus tard.

Croyant qu'il avait abandonné l'idée de me parler, je sursautai un peu.

- _Why are you so nervous? I won't attack you, you know?_

Et la tomate repris naissance.

Des discussions avec des anglophones étaient si compliqué. En temps normal, j'aurais pu parler pendant des heures avec cet homme, mais comme je me sentais idiote à parler anglais, je n'osais pas s'aventurer.

- _I'm from... I'm from Quebec, Canada. And i'm sorry usually speak french, not... not english._

Il souria, une fois de plus. Son sourire me faisait fondre chaque fois.

- _I know. You have a big accent._

Je ricana.

- _No, you, have a big accent. You are British, ain't you?_

Lentement, je repris un peu plus confiance de mes moyens. J'appris que mon compagnon avait à peu près le même âge que moi (il avait 23 ans) qu'il avait a peu près les même goûts musicaux que moi (Nous aimions tous les deux le punk-rock, le vieux rock anglais) et que nous avions une passion commune pour les animaux.

En lui avouant avoir travaillé dans un petshop pendant une année, il avait sauté de joie et nous nous étions mis à discuter de chats, de chiens, de lézards, de poissons...

Lorsque l'insigne lumineux qui indiquait que nous devons nous attachés et que nous allons atterrir s'afficha, je soupirai mentalement. Je ne reverrai probablement plus cet adonis. Je ne connaissais même pas son prénom.

J'attachai ma ceinture, comme supposé, puis regarda mon voisin faire de même. Je me maudissais intérieurement d'avoir dormi tout ce voyage, alors que j'aurais pu lui parler pendant tout ce temps.

Lorsque l'avion commença à descendre, je senti que mon voisin se cramponnait fortement sur son siège. Il devait avoir peur en avion, c'est sûrement pour cela qu'il n'a rien dit quand j'ai dormi sur lui, ma présence devait le réconforter.

Sans réfléchir, toujours en le regardant, j'approchai ma main de la sienne, afin de le calmer. Je déposai mes doigts sur le dessus de sa main. Il avait la peau si douce, si belle. Dès que le contact se fit, mon voisin se retourna vers moi, le regard implorant.

Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'un homme aurait pu avoir l'air aussi jeune à cet instant, jamais je n'aurais cru avoir autant envie de le prendre dans mes bras qu'en ce moment, même s'il était un parfait étranger.

Je déposai ma main entièrement sur la sienne, faisant des cercles sur sa main de mon pouce. Il continua de me fixer, l'angoisse toujours au visage. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, c'était lui, qui tenait ma main dans la sienne. Il la serrait très fort, mais je pouvais supporter la douleur.

-_ I'm... I'm sorry I'm... aerophobiac... Afraid that the plane could crash..._

_- It's okay, you know. I used to hate planes too._

_- T-Thanks for being here._

Il soutenait toujours son regard vers moi. Par contre, je ne sais pas s'il me regardait parce qu'il le voulait, ou parce qu'il avait peur de voir le hublot.

Je lui sourie amicalement et il fit de même. Lentement, il reprit contrôle de lui même. Tenant pourtant toujours ma main dans la sienne. Il avait cessé de la serrer, mais la maintenant quand même fermement, comme si il avait peur que je le laisse.

Lorsque l'avion se déposa sur le sol (mon voisin se mit une fois de plus à trembler lorsque les roues de l'avion touchèrent la route) je l'entendis soupirer fortement. Il prit sa main libre et essuya de grosses sueurs qui étaient apparus sur son front.

Rapidement, nous étions arrivés à destination. L'avion avait cessé tout mouvement, et les gens autours de nous commençaient à se relever, à prendre leurs bagages. Mon voisin lui, tenait toujours ma main, le regard au sol.

Non que je n'aime pas ce contact avec ce doux adonis, mais je me demandais si j'allais pouvoir prendre mon sac un jour.

- _Uh... Can I have my hand back, please?_

Il me regarda rapidement, exprimant d'abord de l'incompréhension. Lorsque je lui montrai nos mains lié, il rougit et me relâcha. La séparation fut soudaine et je dois avouer qu'elle m'avait fait plus de peine que mon ancienne vrai, séparation.

Je me levai de mon banc, ouvrit la porte au dessus de nos têtes, pris mon bagage à mains, et pris un autre sac, que je crus être à mon voisin. Sous estimemant la grosseur du sac, ainsi que sa pesanteur, lorsque je tirai sur la sangle, il me tomba rapidement dans les mains, tout comme moi je tombai rapidement sur le plancher.

J'avais bousculé un vieil homme en tombant, qui me regarda méchamment. Lorsque je retournai mon regard vers mon banc, les fesses toujours par terre, je me rendis compte que mon mystérieux voisin était au dessus de moi, me tendant une main, l'air inquiet.

_- Are you okay? Are you hurt? You shouldn't have... That was my luggage..._

Je me confondis en excuse à ce moment. À quoi avais-je pu penser? Être sympathique avec un inconnu? Oui. Mais maintenant que j'y pensais, je devais avoir l'air idiote, d'une vrai voleuse.

- _I'm sorry I didn't want to steal you... I just wanted to be nice and..._

- _You are, nice. Here, take my hand. And give me your bag, I'll carry it._

Il m'aida à me relever et je lui donnai mon sac, l'air troublé. Jamais un homme n'avait été aussi gentil avec moi. Il était si attentionné, et nous nous ressemblions tellement...

Je le suivis jusqu'à l'endroit ou nous devions nous retrouver moi et Gaëlle. Je pris rapidement la main du mystérieux inconnu pour le faire arrêter.

- _What_? demanda-t-il.

- _I... You are really nice, but I have to wait for a friend here. You can give me my bag... I'll be okay._

Il me regarda, je cru décelé une mince trace de tristesse, puis il sourit, comme à son habitude.

- _Here._

Il me rendit mon sac.

Nous nous regardons un long moment, ne sachant quoi faire ni l'un ni l'autre. Il resta pourtant devant moi.

Je décidai de briser le silence, me disant que pour une fois, j'allais essayer d'approcher un homme par moi-même.

- _My name is Lili, by the way._

Je lui tendis la main, attendant la même chose de sa part.

- _I'm Dougie._

Il souri une fois de plus. Il prit ma main dans la sienne, la serra lentement et me regarda timidement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, m'ai je pourrai jurer qu'il était gêné.

- _Did you know that, here, in England, when people usually meet... They kiss?_

Je le regardai, ébahie. Quoi? Ils s'embrassaient? Je reculai légèrement, ne voulant pas brusquer les choses.

- _I'm not talking about real kiss. I mean, kisses on cheeks._

Quelle idiote j'étais. Évidemment, j'avais entendu parler de cette coutume. Quoi que je croyais que c'était les Français qui faisait cela. Ça devait être répandu en Europe.

- _So... Can i formally meet you?_

Je ricanai un peu, rougissant en même temps.

-_ Y-Yes you can, Dougie._

Il s'approcha doucement de moi, déposa sa main droite sur mon épaule, rapprochant son visage de moi. Son odeur était particulière. Un mélange très masculin, mais très doux en même temps. Je dois avouer que me senti fondre dans mes souliers lorsqu'il déposa son premier baiser sur ma joue droite. Encore plus lorsqu'il le refit sur ma joue gauche.

Après ce qui semblait être une éternité, il recula un peu, restant sa main sur mon épaule, son visage à quelques centimètres du miens. Il fixa doucement mes yeux, souriant.

J'approchai légèrement ma tête de la sienne, ne contrôlant plus mes membres. Une chaleur inexplicable s'était répandu en moi, tout comme cette saugrenue envie de...

Prenant tout le courage que je possédais, je déposai un léger baiser sur ses lèvres douces et soyeuses.

Lorsque je repris conscience, j'étais évidemment rendu pivoine. Je me reculai de quelques pas de Dougie. J'ouvris finalement mes yeux lorsque je frappai un passant que je n'avais pas vu passer. Devant moi, l'homme à la tuque avait toujours les yeux clos. Il était adorable, son sac était par terre à ses côtés. Je pris un instant pour le regarder de bas en haut, du mieux que je pouvais. Il n'était que trop parfait. Pourquoi devait-il s'en aller? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne le connaissais pas...

Je l'entendis finalement soupirer, puis rouvrir ses paupières. Ses yeux azurs semblaient perdus, me regardaient. Il ouvrit lentement sa bouche, ne semblant pas savoir quoi dire.

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, un homme se jeta sur lui.

- _Hey mate! _S'écria-t-il, prenant le cou du blond de son bras. Il était un peu plus petit que Dougie, cheveux bruns frisés, attitude assez décontracté. Il me lança un regard intrigué lorsqu'il se rendit compte que je ne bougeais pas, puis m'adressa la parole.

- _Hi, who are you? Fan? Probably, ain't ya?_

Son accent avait quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort, comparativement à Dougie. Je ne m'y connaissais pas beaucoup en accent anglais, mais ici, c'était trop évident.

Dougie rougit tout en portant son regard au sol, je l'entendis soupirer une fois de plus.

Une fan? Pourquoi je serais une fan. Bon oui, je trouvais cet homme de mon goût, mais pas de la a être une fan.

Je lui lançai un regard d'incompréhension, croisant mes bras. Pourquoi venait-il nous déranger? Voyant que je ne répondais pas, il se mit à claquer des doigts devant moi, de manière très grossière.

- _Do you speak English, darling?_ Demanda-t-il, ricanant.

- _Shut up Danny. She's nice. Don't piss her off._

Le frisé le regarda, ricanant toujours un peu, puis me regarda. Je le senti me déshabiller de son regard, de bas en haut. Il retourna son regard vers son ami.

- _Why would you care anyway? You barely know her. And she's not -that- hot._

Je senti la colère monter en moi amèrement. Pour qui se prenait-il?

_- Oh shut up Da-_

Mais avant que Dougie ai pu finir sa phrase, j'intervins.

- Uh... _Hello, I'm here, don't talk about me like that, jerk._

Le brun me regarda amusé, toujours pendu au cou de son copain.

- _Canadian, uh?_

- _So ? What's your problem. You are a fucking moron._

Ironiquement, malgré que mon anglais était minable, tous les insultes que je pouvais connaitre dans la langue de Shakespeare me revenaient très rapidement.

-_ I wouldn't say that if I was you, you are in front of two big men. And you are only one little girl._

- _I'm not afraid of you. And I don't think he would do anything to me._

Je pointai Dougie à l'écervelé qui lui servait d'ami.

- _Whatever. it's not like I need to talk to you guys._

Je me retournai, repris mon bagage de mes mains et commença à marcher dans une direction opposé à ces abrutis. Non mais quels idiots. Aucun respect pour les femmes, vraiment. Je trouvai enfin un banc un peu plus loin et je m'assis, attendant toujours mon amie qui semblait prendre une éternité à sortir de l'avion.

Après quelques minutes à attendre seule, les bras croisées, je sentie une main se déposé sur mon épaule.

- _ENFIN!_ M'écriais-je sans même me retourner pour regarder à qui je parlais. _Tu n'as pas idée de ce qui vient de se passer, j'ai rencontré un perfect __gentleman dans l'avion qui était ami avec un fucking jerk. Tu ne m'abandonnes plus jamais!_

Et puis je me tournai.

Pour constaté que ce n'étais pas mon amie Gaëlle, mais Dougie, qui me regardais, déconcerté.

- _So... Which one am I? The perfect gentleman or the fucking jerk?_

Je ricanai un peu, puis me frotta la tête, me sentant stupide. Dougie devant moi me regardais, intrigué mais amusé en même temps.

- _You know what you are._

_- I want you to say it._

_- The gentleman._

Il me souri tendrement.

- _Am I perfect?_

- _I don't know... Well, you don't have great taste for friends..._

Il prit un air sérieux, tout en se prenant la nuque.

- _I'm really sorry about Danny... He's such an idiot. He thinks he's so cool and thinks everybody is our fan..._

- _Why did he ask if I were your fan? Why would I be? Are you famous?  
_

Dougie soupira longuement, s'assit sur le banc à côté de moi.

- _You really don't know me, right?_

Je fis non de la tête. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne connaîtrais?

- _Are you like with the Queen or something?_

Il souri de toute ses dents.

- _Nah I'm not. I... I play music. In a band._

Je levai un sourcil, ne sachant toujours pas qui il était.

- _You are in U2?_

Cette fois, il ria beaucoup plus fort.

-_ Okay, don't try to know. I kinda... I kinda like you like that._

Mes joues, ainsi que les siennes rougirent.

- _Why would I change?_

_- Because everybody does. When they get to know who I am._

_- I won't.  
_

Il soupira, tout en prenant ma main. Il resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes, puis je sorti de mes brumes.

- _Do... Do you live here? Is there any way I could... I could see you again?_

Il me regarda, souriant. Il prit son sac, l'ouvrit rapidement, en sortir un genre d'agenda. Je m'attendais à recevoir un numéro, une adresse, mais il sorti une tout autre chose d'entre les feuilles.

- _Take that. It'll be the test._

Je le regardai, inquiète. Je pris les deux papiers qui venaient de me donner. Deux billets VIP pour un groupe que je n'avais jamais entendu parler...

- _Why would it be a test? And who are they? Is that your band?_

- _Yes. It's my band. Just show the tickets to the main gate, and you'll be able to be VIP. You could come and try to cheer me up before the show._

Il arrêta de parler pendant un instant, je le regardai intrigué.

-_ Give the other one to you friend on the airplane. It takes a long time for her, I'm sorry about that._

- _Well, I'm not._

_- How comes?_

- _I wouldn't have had the chance to talk to you.  
_

Il souri, perdant son regard dans le mien. Jamais je n'avais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi étrange en quelqu'un. Jamais ça n'avait été aussi rapide... Pourquoi, lui?

* * *

Qu'en pensez-vous pour un premier chapitre? Reviews, merci beaucoup ! :)  
La suite très bientôt!


	2. La deuxième rencontre

**Titre: Nouveau départ**

**Disclamer: **Les membres de McFly ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas. Lili et Gaelle sont par contre mes créations.

**Pairing: **À découvrir avec la fic. J'admets par contre que Danny, Dougie et Harry auront des conflits amoureux.

**Résumé: **RPF **- **IFC. Lili vient de rompte avec son compagnon. Elle se voit offrir l'opportunité d'aller vivre à Londres. Dans l'avion, elle rencontre un homme charmant, qui lui fait relativement de l'effet.

**Note: **C'est une fic plutôt personnel. J'aimerais évidemment que l'histoire soit centré sur moi-même. En fait, je crois que c'est une vrai Mary-Sue. Je vous remercie d'être indulgent, surtout pour les parties en anglais! :) R/R Svp!

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : La deuxième rencontre.  
**

Un autre homme accouru vers mon preux chevalier, nous dérangeant encore dans notre discussion. Celui-ci était blond, plutôt grand et semblait beaucoup plus sympathique que l'autre ami de Dougie.

- _Doug, are you coming or what? I know you like to talk to the lady, but we have to go to the arena. The bus waits for us._

- _I'll..._

Dougie semblait désespérer et je le voyais jeter des regards sombres à son copain.

- _I'll take a taxi. _Fini-t-il par dire.

- _What? Are you crazy? It will take you an hour to go downtown, if you are lucky. Don't forget the show is at 8 o'clock, not after._

-_ Tom, please... At least, give me few minutes._

Je me sentais vraiment idiote. Dougie faisait attendre ses amis par ma faute, et maintenant il voulait prendre un taxi? Pourquoi? Je le verrai au spectacle...

- _I give you 5 minutes, and don't make me come back._

Il lui lança un regard sombre, et me souri de nouveau d'une manière charmante, puis s'en retourna d'ou il était venu.

Dougie soupira, cherchant mon regard. Après quelques minutes à se contempler, il reprit parole.

- _I... I should go. Or else they will kill me._

Je lui sourie amicalement, compréhensive, mais ne voulant tout de même pas qu'il parte.

_- When will I see you again?_

_- Take a look on the tickets!_

Je regardai rapidement. Le 29 juillet. Le 29 juillet était hier, comment étais-ce possible?

- _I don't understand... It was yesterday?_

Il me regarda fixement, puis ricana.

_- You are not used to travelling, are you? It's today. And Tom just said it. It's at 8 o'clock. Please comes sooner, if you want to chat._

_- Tonight? But... but it's...  
_

Je regardai ma montre qui montrait déjà une heure de l'après-midi.

- _It's 1 o'clock! It's so soon!_

_- Yeah... If you don't want, it's okay... I mean, you have your life, I don't want to..._

_- Shut up, i'll come.  
_

Il me souri puis se releva. Il tapota doucement ma tête puis se retourna en direction de ses copains.

- _Dougie?_ Demandais-je, lorsque je le vis s'éloigné lentement de moi. Il se retourna la tête, intrigué.

-_ You are not supposed to kiss again when you leave?  
_

Il me regarda intrigué, puis souri en se rapprochant de moi de nouveau.

Une fois de plus, il déposa sa main sur mon épaule droite, et embrassa ma joue droite. Je frémi au contact, souriant intérieurement. Lorsqu'il embrassa ma joue gauche, je senti sa main monter vers mon visage. Son pouce caressait docilement ma joue et me souri, un drôle d'air au visage.

- _You want to know something funny?_ Demanda-t-il, me regardant droit dans les yeux.

- _Y-Yeah..._

_- We don't kiss, in England, when we meet someone._

Je reculai, incrédule. Il m'avait menti? Pour m'embrassé?  
Je ne sus quoi penser. Étais-ce mignon, ou tout simplement pervers et écœurant?

Je retirai sa main de sur mon visage, un air sérieux.

_- You lied to me._

_- I... I didn't want to..._

Ses yeux me fixaient toujours, l'air sincère.

Au même moment, ma meilleure amie apparut au loin. Je me relevai, paniqué. Enfin, après si longtemps.

- _GAELLE!_ Hurlais-je, faisant des signes de la main.

- _Lili.. Please... listen to me..._

Je me retournai rapidement, ne sachant quelle émotion affiché. La colère gagna rapidement le combat.

- _I don't care anymore. You lied. You can't lie to someone, it's cheating! It's gross; I fucking hate it when someone lies to me._

Dougie se releva doucement, face à l'impact de ma voix, surement et se refrogna. Il se retourna et rejoint ses amis.

Gaëlle s'était mise à courir en me voyant, puis elle me prit dans ses bras.

- _Le voyage à pas trop été long?_ Me demanda-t-elle.

- _Non... J'ai... J'avais fait connaissance avec quelqu'un de plutôt sympathique._

Elle me regarda, soupçonneuse.

- _C'est lui que tu viens d'envoyer paitre, c'est ça?_

Je soupirai tout en me prenant la tête, elle me connaissait tellement.

_- Évidemment._

_- Mais il était plutôt mignon. Et tu as vu son tatou, ouah.._.

Je racontai mon histoire à ma copine tout en prenant possession de nos restes de bagages qui nous attendait. Elle m'expliqua à son tour que si elle avait pris autant de temps dans l'avion, c'était qu'elle était au fond de l'avion et que ça prenait un temps fou pour sortir. Lorsque j'eus fini de lui expliquer en détails tout ce qui s'était passé avec Dougie, mon mystérieux voisin d'avion, elle me regarda sérieusement.

-_ Et tu va me dire que tu n'iras pas voir ce spectacle ce soir?_

Je la regardai, intimidé. Je n'y avais plus pensé. Y aller, ou rester dans notre nouveau logis?

- _Tu veux venir avec moi?_

_- Je ne peux pas, j'ai un rendez-vous avec mon superbe homme!  
_

Je soupirai.

_- Quand est-ce que je vais le voir?_

_- Probablement bientôt._

Je la regardai, intrigué.

-_ Il va venir souvent, à l'appart._

Je levai un sourcil. Comme si je ne m'en doutais pas.

* * *

Notre appartement était beaucoup plus petit que celui que nous avions au Québec. Il était meublé, lui aussi, heureusement. Dans ma chambre m'attendais un grand lit double et une commode. Je plaçai mes vêtements un peu grossièrement partout, défaisant le plus possible ma valise.

Lorsque tout fût placé à mon goût, je sorti de ma chambre, pris une rapide douche et m'habilla. Je mis une jupe carotté noir et blanche, ainsi qu'une camisole blanche, qui mettait mon tatoo dorsale en évidence.

Je cherchai rapidement dans la pile de linge sur le lit un petit contenant, en sortir un piercing. Je le replaçai à son endroit d'origine, sur ma lèvre, au même endroit que celui de Dougie. Cette pensée me fit sourire.

Et puis rapidement, je perdu ce sourire.

Je me rappelai comment j'avais agi avec lui, comment j'avais hurlé sur lui. Je me cognai la tête de nombreuses fois sur le mur, me traitant d'idiote.

Comment pourrais-je aller le voir à ce spectacle ce soir, il ne doit surement plus m'attendre. Il doit me détester.

Il était maintenant 6 heures PM.

Je sais que normalement, les portes de spectacles ouvrent une heure à l'avance. Il me restait donc une heure pour me rendre, manger... et espérer le revoir avant le spectacle.

Malheureusement pour moi, tout s'était mis contre moi. Le taxi arriva vingt minutes après l'avoir appelé et le trafic fut horrible. Si bien, que j'arrivai quelques minutes seulement avant de début du spectacle. Lorsque je montrai mon billet a l'entré, il ricana un peu et me laissa entré.

Après avoir vu la bondé de monde qu'il y avait d'entassé à l'intérieur, je compris pourquoi il ricanait. Comment pourrais-je me rendre en avant? C'était impossible !

Au moment même ou j'essayais de me faire un chemin vers la scène, les lumières s'éteignirent et la foule se mis à crier. Abandonnant le combat, je restai ou j'étais, c'est à dire, probablement à la centième rangée du parterre. Je pouvais heureusement regarder le spectacle sur les écrans géants placés sur les côtés de scène.

Quatre hommes entrèrent sur scène et la foule explosa. Je n'ai jamais entendu des filles hurlées à ce point dans toute ma vie. Est-ce qu'il était des dieux ici, ou quoi? 

Sur l'écran de droite, que je regardais, il avait maintenant un close-up du chanteur principal. Celui qui était un parfait arrogant. J'arquée les sourcils simplement en le voyage en image. Il se jouait du public, faisant des sourires aux premières en avant, faisant le pitre. Quel idiot.

Et puis la caméra montra le drummer, que je ne connaissais pas. C'était un grand homme sombre, mais qui semblait sympathique. Il agitait ses bâtons avec joie sur ses cymbales.

Tom fut le prochain, semblant hyper charmeur. Ses cheveux étaient en petit mohawk blond et son jeu de guitare semblait intéressant.

Finalement, l'écran montra Dougie, qui fixait le sol. Il ne souriait pas et ne semblait pas vouloir affronté le publique. Ses cheveux blonds lui couvraient en partis le visage, sur lequel était placé un bandeau rouge vif.

Je n'eu de yeux que pour Dougie. Il semblait si étrange sur scène. Je ne savais pas si c'était son humeur habituel, ou s'il agissait ainsi... à cause de moi? Pas une seule fois jusqu'à l'entracte il ne sourit, il n'adressa même pas un regard au publique non plus, jouant pour la majorité du temps de dos, face au drummer.

Je dois avouer que les chansons étaient sympathiques, que j'ai bien aimé. La voix de Danny m'a parfois charmé, mais sachant quel idiot il était, rapidement le charme était rompu.

Lorsque l'entracte s'annonça, j'essayai de me frayer un chemin vers la scène, ce qui ironiquement, ne sembla pas trop difficile. Par contre, lorsque je montrai mon billet à l'homme qui était gardien pour aller back stage, une multitude de fan féminine se jeta sur moi, voulant entrer elles aussi.

L'homme disparu pendant quelques minutes avec mon billet, puis revint m'ouvrir la barrière. J'eu peur pendant un instant de ne pas le revoir et d'avoir perdu ma seule chance de pouvoir reparler à Dougie.

Le couloir qui menait à la loge était pleine de poster de pleins de groupes qui m'étaient inconnus. Ma culture britannique était à revoir, c'était certain. Le gardien me montra quelle porte prendre et reparti faire son job.

Je soupirai, me prenant la tête de mes deux mains. Comment pourrais-je lui parler? Et qu'est-ce que je lui dis? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis venu... Je me mis stupidement à sauter sur place, incapable de penser. Je fis finalement l'impensable, je cognai. Trois petits, très petit coup.

La porte s'ouvrit, juste assez pour qu'une tête passe. Malheureusement pour moi, ce fut la tête de Danny qui m'observa.

- _What do you want?_

_- Uh... Can I talk to Dou... Dougie?_ Demandais-je, ultra gênée et super silencieusement.

_- Go fuck yourself.  
_

Et il referma la porte aussi rapidement.

Je restai bouche-bé devant la situation. Que venait-il de ce passer? J'étais venu jusqu'ici pour me faire envoyer paitre? Vraiment?

J'entendis des voix derrières la porte, mais maintenant ça ne m'importais plus. Je me retournai, sentant quelques larmes couler sur mes joues. Pourquoi est-ce que c'était si difficile? Pourtant, je le connais depuis seulement une journée... Pourquoi est-ce que je sens mon cœur se déchirer?

* * *

Aw, méchant Danny! :) Reviews svp! La suite prochainement!


End file.
